Pleasureful sin
by nekomimi516
Summary: YOAI, EXPLICIT AND DETAILD LANGUAGE. It has been a year since rido'sdeath, ayear since Yuki ad kaname left, and a year without a night cass. Kaname and Yuki eventually return, starting a new. However, zero is no where to be found. Kaname thinks about the new game he has in play,new aura's awaken, new enimies, and the unexpected.
1. Awakening

**AN: **_I Highly suggest watching the anime or reading the manga before the story is read! The story contains smut, passion, hurt, love romance, physical harm, Yaoi, language etc. Not all chapters conatail all that was mentioned above._

* * *

The night was still and the sky was a cloudless mass of stars that lit up the night with it's many constellations. The breezes were faint and comfortable for the warm temperature of the mid spring air. Kaname Kuarn rested upon a red, velvet couch. The room was dimmed as he rested his chin upon the back of his hand, aloof in thought. This room was the only place where he could leave the binding fate of being a pureblood, even if it was for a little while. It had been a year since Rido's passing, a year since Yuki's rebirth, and a year of peace. A knock at the door, intruded Kaname's thoughts.

"Yes?" he answered to ensure that the one who stood at the doorway was recognized. "Kaname? Sorry to disturb you but, something has happened…" said Ichijo. "And what would that be? Another attack by a filthy ex-human?" Answered Kaname. "Yes….Kaname,..It seems, ever since Zero was detained…more Level E vampires have been out on the loose, attacking at every turn…" stated Takuma as he kept his glance low to the floor. "What importance does this information convenience me, Ichijo?" sighed Kaname. "Because Yuki was attacked." said Ichijo. Kaname's eyes widened as I began to rise out of his seat.

"D-Don't worry Kaname. It was just a minor scratch, but the predator escaped before Shiki and I could put a dent in him." Ensured Ichijo. Kaname knew all too well that no ordinary level E could escape and attack from Ichijo so easily. "Go hunt the prey down before the hunters otherwise you loose my trust." Filled with fury and panic, "LORD KANAME! I CAME HERE NOT TO TELL YOU ABOUT MY FAILURE BUT THAT ZERO HAS ESCAPED THE HANS OF THE ASSOCIATION'S ISOLATION!

Kaname was surprised. Why wouldn't he be? However, the pureblood remained wearing a calm front as a mask to shield his true emotions and feelings towards the news. "I will not have the brethren of my race be abolished at the hands of a lowlife, level E." He stated, "Gather those who can move during the day. Have them protect the students of Cross Academy and watch over Yuki, especially. I will handle this matter on my own." Said Kaname. "As you wish." Ichijo nodded than rushed out of the room, obeying his command. Kaname was restless now. He picked up a chess piece and muttered to himself. "A new game, has begun"

* * *

"Oh Yuki!" the headmaster exhaled with exhaustion as he brought his long sprint to an end. "Yuki! Are you alright?!" He father began to examine her for injuries. "it was just a scratch." She smiled. Kaien sighed with relief, putting the palm of his hand to his forehead to brush off the stress, "Thank goodness", he sighed. Yuki let her eyes avert to the floor.

"yuki?" The girl looked up when her name was called to meet the gaze of the headmaster, "Y-yes?' she stuttered. "Do you have any memory of your attacker?" asked the headmaster, hoping for something he could use as a lead, but to his disappointment; Yuki shook her head in reply. "I see." Said the headmaster. The man put his hand to his chin, "No ordinary vampire could possess the powers capable of seling the memory of their victims. Unless the culprit was closely related to the hunter and vampire societies.", he said so quietly Yuki thought he was talking to himself.

His daughter watched with confusion as he pondered his thoughts. "Yuki, go back to the dorms. I will handle things from here." He assured with a smile with a tone that was urgent. Oh how Yuki wished to stay, but she obeyed and went on her way to leave the headmaster to think. _There is only one man I know well enough to fit the suspect list so clearly, to hold this much power as an ex-human. Maybe I should consult Kaname._

"Honestly I don't see why this is such a big deal!" "Ruka calm down" said Akatski. "I agree." Acknowledged, Hanabusa. The others turned to face him. "Hanabusa—" Akatski was interrupted by Aido once more. "It's all too strange. Why would the senate be so anxious about the whereabouts of one level E?" Aido questioned." If he's just another ex-human wouldn't the ordinary thing to do is put it down?" Senri Yawned. "Yes, but something tells me that there is more to this incomplete puzzle than the pieces we have." Aido added.

"How's the search going, Ichijo?" Kaname lifted his head slightly from his hand which was prompted firmly on his desk. "We still haven't been successful. None of the vampires we've eliminated were powerful enough to inflict the damage caused by the one whom was responsible for Yuki's injuries." Stated Tuakuma. "I see." Kuran replied.

"You may go now." Kaname stood and his irritation caused the glass window behind him to fracture. He then walked to the window and ran his finger along the crack. Ichijo nodded slightly and turned towards the exit. Just as he was about to grab the brass handle when the door was pulled back as the headmaster entered. The two made contact the Takuma went on his leave. Their eyes spoke enough words for them. "Good evening, Kaname." said Cross as he took a seat.

"And to you as well." Kaname responded. "Kaname, Yuki's memories have been erased. I have a lead that the ex-human is—" Kaien's voice trailed off, for he didn't have the confidence to utter much more. He knew all too well. "That the ex-human is a hunter?" Kaname gladly finished. Kaien looked down at his hands in disappointment and shame. He knew where this train was headed. Headmaster then stood to meet the fearsome gaze of the pureblood before him. "Kaname, I know what you're saying, however—" "I understand your motives, Cross, but you're too soft. There is only a few vampires who could do what happened to Yuki, and being that he's escaped, I'd have to say Zero is responsible." Kaname, interrupted.

The headmaster sighed heavily, as a sign of defeat, "What are your intentions?" "I will go after him myself." Said Kanmae. "No! I won't allow you!" yelled the headmaster. "You realize this must end, headmaster. Being a previous hunter." Stated Kaname, "Cross you must understand that he is now a _threat_ . I will leave with that, Goodbye." Kaname's voice faded into an echo as he disappeared into the darkness. Kaien sit there, dazed by the thoughts. _I understand fully, Kaname._

* * *

Yuki sit alone in her room. She had her knees pulled to her chest and rested her head against the dashboard of the bed. _I wonder, why is this happening? Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?_ Tears began to build in her eyes when she heard her name from outside the door. "Who is it?" She asked. "It's me" answered the headmaster. "Come in" she said.

The door opened quietly as her adoptive father made his way into her room, and took a seat by her. "Yuki, I know this is hard on you but—" "Why won't anyone tell me what's going on!" she clings to her father, he tears clearly in view. "That's the reason I have visited you, and to comfort you…" said headmaster, wrapping his arms around her. Yuki blinked the tears out of her eyes. "Listen Yuki, about your patrols…I need you to be cautious

. You see, the population of level Es have increase dramatically since Zero left the academy." Said Kaien. Now that his name was mentioned, her heart sank. "When will Zero be back? How can the population increase? Doesn't he hunt them?" she was popping out so many questions without realizing it. She did miss him. "It's a little hard to explain. All this time Zero has been put on lock down. Soon after you left, he went insane." He looked calm and emotionless as he said this but his words were sincere.

Yuki gasped at the truth that was kept from her for so long. "I'm sorry I never told you, Yuki. However it was a request from Zero" said Kaien. Yuki understood this, It was typical of Zero to ask of such a thing. "Is something wrong with Zero?" Asked Yuki as she witnessed the expression on Cross's face. "Yes." He answered. Yuki didn't bother to ask more about the situation, she didn't need to put her father in such a position. "Will he come back soon?" she asked. "soon" answered the headmaster, pushing his glasses back into place on the bridge of his nose.

His chestnut eyes promised his answer. They were filled with hope and showed the instincts from his inner hunter. Looking out the window, "Look how high the moon has gotten. You should go to sleep now, Yuki" he smiled and made his way towards the door. "good night f-f-headmaster smiled "Sleep well"

* * *

"So, this is what you want?" Kaname pinched the skin of his wrist with his teeth allowing the thick, rich, blood drip torturously to the floor, staining the stone floor a dark, red. A low laughter filled the air, ringing in his ears. It came from the voice he had expected. An unforgettable laughter slurred with the desperation for the crimson liquid, leaking from Kaname's wound. The thirst only a vampire could understand.

Kaname's eyes narrowed, reflecting power, released from his gaze. "Found you." He muttered in a low whisper. He had spotted a single, black, mass, no..more like a figure, dash past him. The pureblood used his thoughts to call his prey to him. Nothing happened. _He's powerful, I must admit I had expected him to be much weaker in this state. _Once again, the dark object passed him, laughing. "I won't play your childish games!" said Kaname as the figure changed in direction.

_This time_. He thought. Then, instantaneously, he spread his arms far apart. His hands had sharp claws for finger nails, tearing his flesh as a result of their sudden growth. The figure charged only to have his side caught in the claws of his enemy, ripping his skin, leaving 3 large, deep, gashes in his side. When the ex-human escaped the knifes that cut him, he yelped with extraordinary pain. Large amounts of blood began to paint the ground. The scent was very, very familiar, and most of all, tempting. "I knew it was you."

The Level E charged once more but was stopped this time when the pureblood thrust his hand into the other's torso. Kaname watched as he ripped his hand away from his victim and witnessed as the wounds he caused this being began to become fatal as more blood oozed out of the mouth of the vampire with each cough of exhaustion. The level E fell on all fours. Kaname approached the panting vampire, who was gasping for air. "It's a pleasure to see this kind or suffering once again Zero."


	2. Unxpected ties

**A/N Okay so I decided **_to_** work on this instead of my homework . Meh I can do it in an hour. I just wanted to add that there could be a mpreg in this story, I'm not really sure but I am looking over my rough drafts. Yes people I actually think my plots through ^_^ Anyways. I'll just see if it manages to play out.**

* * *

"Yuki? Yuki!" She lifted her head up, rubbing her eyes, responding to the call of her label. "Y-Yes?" She looked up groggily and gasped. Obviously the sign of a teacher calling your name and standing at your desk was obviously never a good sign. _Especially_ if he was looming over you with a disapproved and angry expression on his face. Her eyes widened, "S-sensei! I-I'm so sorry!" she clamped her hands together in apology. "Apologies aren't going to answer problem 26! Detention!" He snorted then proceeded on with his lecture. "He's much too strict. I wish Mr. Yageri was still here. Any knowledge on when he'll be back?" Yori asked while packing her things, the bell ringing dismissal in the background. The room was filled with mindless chatter, that bounced off the walls as the students poured out to await the gates of the Night Class. "Oh! Well…the headmaster says that he has some work from his main job to complete." Yuki said with a smile. "I see, Oh, and by the way, I haven't seen Zero for a long time-Yuki…?" She looked at her, now saddened, roommate and remained silent. Yuki stood and said her goodbyes and reported for duties at the main gate.

"Stay back!" She warned repeatedly. "Night Classes aren't even in session today!" When the girls realized this they sighed an "Aw" and complained, as they walked slowly back to their dorms. Yuki looked at the sky and thought, _It's getting dark. Maybe I should head back to the headmaster's now. _She did have orders after all.

"_Yuki I want you to stop patrols."_

"_W-hat why?! " _

"_The attacks have increased to a point of evacuation. Yageri will be hunting non-stop" and_ _I'd like that you'd be in the house or dorm by dusk._

"Oh! Yuki! You're home! Dinner's almost ready. Try to work on some of your homework please." He smiled then made his way to the kitchen soon after the girl's arrival. Yuki nodded then made her way to her room. A bit in a daze. Oh Zero where are you. She walked to her room and sat on the bed, attempting to fill the holes in her thoughts spinning around her, with logical explanations.

* * *

A few hours later the headmaster knocked hastily on her bedroom door. "Yuki! Come quick!" She heaved herself off the bed and swung her legs over the side, pulling herself up. Then she darted to the door and down the stairs, stopping about half way down, watching her foster father jerk the front door open, practically snapping the handle off. "Yuki! Get some bandages." Clearly Kaien knew what was going on behind that door, or at least, he had a good idea. She nodded and ran towards the kitchen, pulling the drawer open and grabbing the small box by the handle then sprinted back to her dad. She watched in awe as he assisted Kaname to a nearby chair at the kitchen table, who had her former, partner's arm around his neck for support. "Zero!" She screamed in happiness and surprise to see his face once again, but couldn't help but notice the injuries he beired. He was breathing heavily, cringing in pain. He looked at her, capturing her gaze with his own deadly vampiric beast-like one. Zero's eyes were blood red and his tattoo was fracturing, covering the majority of his body. The ex-human hissed at her, crying in agony as temptation began to overwhelm him, but Kaname held him back with his forearms under his arms, over his chest and shoulders, pushing Zero's head down to keep his eyes on the floor.

He looked so scared and helpless. The fans in this boy's mouth sharpened and grew. He was gasping for air, pausing every once and a while. His breaths were sharp and cut off with his thirst and bloodlust as the headmaster treated his wounds. "Thank you, Kaname, for sparing his life. I owe you one." He said, "Zero, hold still, it stings, I know. Kaname, hold him" "Is this the state he has been in all this time—" Yuki stopped, it wasn't the time to bombard the two with questions. Zero continued to struggle as if it were a battle for life. It was. But compared to Kaname's strength, he was considered weak to Kaname's controlled grip.

"Yuki, I need you to go to your room." Said the headmaster. "But headmaster, Zero is—" "Yuki, please!" Begged Kaien. "Remember you are still scratched up from the attack" Yuki continued to argue. "Yuki" Kaname chimed calmly, putting an end to the family feud, as the two's gazes magnetized towards the pureblood, who was now having difficulty maintaining the crazed being. "You need to be careful. Zero's senses are very sensitive. Though your blood is died and your wounds are sealed, I don't doubt that Kiryu is reacting to your scent, it's very tempting to him. I understand that you want to be here to comfort him, but in the end that isn't the best option. So please, for Kiryu's sake." Yuki was dazzled buy the elegance and perfect features of her savior. She simply nodded in reply and slowly existed the heart of chaos. Once she was gone, the headmaster turned to Kaname, giving him full authority. "Please help him" Then he too, concealed his scent and left the two.

Kaname cradled the other in his arms, but he continued to fight for dominance. However, Kaname's strong arms and firm grasp were no comparison. His harsh gaze softened to concern. He poked his index finger on the other's fangs, letting the taste to find it's way to Zero's senses. This mere drop of blood excited his urges and made his taste buds explode with want and desperation. Kaname then dragged his cut finger along his neck, painting his own skin with his blood, and said coldly to the ex-human. "Drink" The vampire immediately sunk his fangs into the warm neck of his victim. Desperately devouring his meal ravenously in massive gulps.

Ruka gasped in shock, placing her hand to her neck. "Lord Kaname" She whispered to herself. She ran down the hall to alarm the others, just as Aido and akatski were coming from one direction, and Shiki with Takuma from the other. "Ruka!" Rima grabbed Ruka's elbow and pulled her back into the entry way, just in time before the four boys collided and landed on their behinds. "Ow!" Aido stood and rubbed his butt cheeks. "Watch where you are going!" He yelled at Takuma, making a fist. Takuma had his eyes shut and a few sweat beads. "Now now, lets just calm down." Akatski rose, rubbing his shoulder, then shiki who rubbed his head. "Calm down?" Rima asked. " But Lord Kaname-" Ruka was interrupted, "I'm sure Kaname is all right. No need to be worried." Takuma stated. "Honestly I agree." Said Akatski. "How about we just wait for him to return" Shiki said, with his arms behind his head. They all nodded in agreement. "I just can't help but wonder, just what is going on." Said Aido "The pieces are coming together."

Zero moved a bit closer to the other, brushing his face with the soft white material of the pureblood's uniform. His own excuse for a coat failed in keeping him warm, kaname could tell and held the other close. "I will share my warmth, for Yuki's sake. I will share my blood, for Yuki's sake, and in return you will act as her shield." Only now had he realized that he had been running his fingers through the hunter's hair. It was so soft and silky. Zero may have a cold shoulder and an aura that frightens others, but here. Now, this moment, he realized just how delicate and fragile this poor little guy was. You are a knight yet you carry the heart of an innocent child. How can you beir to live this way. Cradling the boy, he let Zero feed. After a while, he decided it was time to put him to sleep.

* * *

"I will take Zero to my dorm to watch over him during his recovery." Said Kaname. "Very well." I can't disagree at this point. After all, I did give you the promise, of dealing with everything vampire related in the academy." Reassured Kaien. "At this point, I'd like him to be enrolled into the Night Class." He looked to the boy who lie unconscious in his arms. "Kaname, we both know how Zero will react." Kaien compelled. "I don't think that would be a good idea." He pushed his glasses back into place. "Yes, I know. Yet the chances of him regaining sanity are very limited" Kaname answered. "You can hold him until he has recovered then he will return to the Day Class. The change would cause an uproar." Chimed headmaster. "I'm afraid this will happen again, I see no other way. It's quite obvious he can't teach himself how to live as a vampire." The headmaster grew silent as the last words were parted and uttered from Kaname's lips. The pureblood then left, without another word, knowing full well, Yuki was hiding on the steps, listening to every word.

"Kaname! You're back! We…" Ichijo's voice trailed off as his gaze fell upon the boy laying in his leader's arms. "Dorm President…Kiryu is…." Kain didn't finish the sentence. Kaname knew what he was doing "Ruka, get a spare uniform." Kaname asked. Aido rose out of his seat, shocked on what his adored leader could possibly say. _His_ Kaname. "We have a new student." Kaname completed, looking over his shoulder slightly. Then continued to walk past them. Hanabusa sharply drew a breath then ran up the stairs, not daring to speak a word. "Yes, Lord Kaname." She bowed and walked off. Aido ran to his dorm, _Why?! Why would he let that hunter into the night class!? Kaname…._

Once inside his own room, the pureblood placed the prefect upon his bed. It didn't matter, the couch was a much more desireable place to sleep anyway. He then walked to his closet to retrieve new clothes that were comfortable, and of course, not drenched in the prefect's blood. After that he walked towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel along the way.

He needed to think. Kaname then stepped into the tub full of warm water and leaned against the cold porcelain, allowing the water to hug and kiss his body as he pondered his thoughts. What would he do? A hunter and a pureblood, the progenitor no less, couldn't possibly share residence in the same room, unless one wished for chaos. Maybe he could arrange for the hunter to have a room of his own, a similar lifestyle to that of the Day world. Then again, it's only to be expected that once he was awake, Zero would demand to shoot any vampire that came within 10 feet. Or worse, daring to breathe the same air. Bloody rose will be confiscated, the male would be too weak to hunt anyway. Perhaps it's best to erase the boy's memories. He sighed, pulling his hand to his forehead, pressing lightly with his finger tips. He unplugged the drain, allowing the water to trickle away as he stood and wrapped a white towel firmly around his waist. Fastening it tightly around his hips, so it wouldn't loosen.

After finally grooming and dressing himself, the vampire walked to where he had previously left the boy. Only this time he was much more pale, paper white even. Kaname panicked inside then warily began to search the room for anything he could use for first aid. Such items were not needed in the Moon Dorms. However, without help the hunter could die. Kaname sat on the bedside and ripped Zero's shirt open. The stitches that the headmaster had placed on the prefect were torn. So he did try to escape. Kiryu never ceased to surprise him, even in this state he is as reckless as a child. He took notice to the blood that had dripped off the bed and onto the floor from the soaked sheets while removing the bandages then informed Ichijo, by banging on the wall that separated the dorms, that first aid was needed.

Takuma ran inside the dorm "Shall I inform the headmaster as well?" he asked. "Please." replied Kaname. Now Zero's blood flow began to slow, showing he had little left. "Hurry!" As soon as the words were uttered ichijo dashed out of the dorms. Kaname then used his powers to heal the boy as much as possible. It was his own fault he ended up this way. Ichijo returned shortly, handing him the first aid kit. Any human would have died at this point. Kaname began to re-stitch the wounds and wrap clean bandages around them.

Hours passed and the pureblood didn't move an inch from the other, holding Zero's hand to insure a faint pulse was present. Takuma had already taken his leave much earlier. As for Zero's other hand, it was chained to the headboard of the bed, to ensure that escape was difficult without the pureblood knowing. Plus he had a thing for chains. Which is why'd he'd never forget the time Zero almost fell to level E about a year ago, shortly after Shizuka's death. Kaname left his daze when the boy began to shier, toss, and turn. Kaname reacted to his pleas for warmth. The desperation and need tugged at Kaname's heart, so without thinking, the pureblood lay in bed pulling the covers over them selves, holding the ex-human to his chest and kissed his head. "I won't leave you, I promise."


	3. Reality

**A/N: Hey readers. ^^' Sorry that I haven't updated like I promised. I've had lots of school work and I have Ds in almost all my classes except writing (I think) and History. Let this be a note to those who are looking into AP (advanced placement) classes. So as an apology, I intend to atone for my mistakes so, I will update 2-3 chapters today. ^^. I will try, at least cause I still have homework to do. I might be up til 3 again. Anyways- enough of my chatter, sayonara! **

"KYAH! KYAH! KYAH!" The students of the day-class cheered. 'I can't believe it's been two weeks since that night' Yuki thought, but was interrupted by complaints of the students, "Move it Yuki!" "Yea! Zero isn't here so this should be easier!" "Oh yea! Kiryu isn't here!" a few began to take notice of their advantage and look around to make sure it was true. Yuki had her arms spread out full length, shielding the students, acting as a barrier between the Night class gates and the day world. _Creek _The grand doors, began to expose the night class. The girls began to scream, hearts literally could be replacements for their eyes, as they charged forward, sending Yuki to the ground. She turned her head, looking over her shoulder slightly. The Elite students, they were….as beautiful s ever. It was now that she noticed that the noise was gone as if the world had suddenly gone mute. "W-what's..?" She stood and looked at the Day class, then to the Night class and noticed, behind Kaname, Zero was standing amongst them, with his head low, ashamed, and his hands in his pockets. The girls began to squeal again, "Zero-Kun! He looks so good in a night class uniform! 3" One of them chimed. "His eyes are gorgeous! I can't believe I haven't noticed them before! He always looked so scary." Another sang. Yuki's eyes were captivated as well.

This caused Kaname to smirk then he turned and whispered something to the now paralyzed male prefect by his side, "They now notice your true self, in a way. Your vampiric beauty, Zero." Zero met the pureblood's gaze and nodded slightly and began walking to class following his new classmates. The fussing of the day class continued. Yuki felt a blush creeping up to her cheeks, "Zero!" He froze in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, peering at the girl behind him. "Yuki?" His memory was foggy and Yuki could tell, just by looking at him, he seemed much more distant. "H-Have a nice day" She couldn't ask him to work now. Zero could clearly see his memory loss was getting to her. He closed his eyes 'I'm sorry….but I can only gather the pieces of the puzzle and sort the ones I have, but the truth is…I don't have enough to complete the puzzle…' Kaname placed his hand on Zero's shoulder lightly only to have Zero snap back to reality and smack his hand away. "Don't touch me! Just because I am in your class, doesn't mean I am one of you!" He yelled then quickened his pace towards the classroom.

Kaname looked to Yuki and smiled softly then parted with his students. Takuma remained, "I'm sure he will be back to normal eventually" He said to Yuki who nodded as he went to catch up with Shiki and Rima. "It looks like he knows and remembers more than we thought…." Ruka said to Kain, so softly that he almost missed it. Aido's gaze narrowed 'Zero Kiryu, you should learn your place.'

* * *

When Kaname caught up with Zero he grabbed him by the shoulder. The ex-human turned to look at his new master, his eyes, sorrowful, as garnet met with ivory. "Kaname I…." His voice trailed off. "Perhaps you are not fully recovered mentally" Said Kuran as he closed the school building doors behind him, blocking the noise of the day students. Aido stopped at the stairs keeping those murmurs in earshot. Shiki, Rima and Takuma looked to Aido then left for class, Ruka turned away and began to walk up the stairs, as to give the two vampires by the entrance time to speak. Hanabua remained, Akatki quietly watching his cousin.

Zero looked down and scuffed his feet in the ground, then was suddenly cornered. Kaname now had both hands against the wall, trapping the hunter, staring into his prey's eyes, leaning closer. "Or perhaps you are stressed?" He pressed, getting even closer. Zero's books slipped freely from his limp arms, closing his eyes as their lips touched. Aido's eyes widened in absolute terror. The Ice blue was full of fury accompanied by the feeling of fury. Why! His Kaname! It wasn't fair! Aido balled his hands into trembling fists and looked away for a brief moment then took a confident step forward, coming to a halt when He felt an unexpected weight on his right shoulder. "Akaski!" He said firmly, glaring in silent rage and agony. After a while he lost his battle, eyes softening. "Very well, I guess you are right….I should want what's best for Kaname."…he said quietly. "Kaname"…The pureblood pulled away from Zero softly. "Very Well" Understanding that they needed to go to class, Kaname bwnt down and picked up Zero's things and handed them to him. Then walked up the stairs and to class with Kain.

Zero stood there for a while placing the tips of his fingers to his lips, tracing where Kaname's mouth had been. He then too, walked to the stairs, but was stopped by Aido who whispered. "We need to talk, Stay a while." He growled, challenging the hunter who's weapon had been removed to be in the class, not something he wanted but would get back within time. Once the others were gone, the aristocrat took the opportunity to speak. "Why you! Why did Kaname choose you!" His fists were tight and his bangs covered his eyes. Zero averted. "He didn't. I'm just his amusement toy." He seethed, he truly didn't want to face the facts of what he was. Then again how _did_ Kaname feel..how did _he_ feel? "This I cannot allow!" "Hanabusa!" Aido's eyes were crimson.

"I thought if you were back Kaname would have a reason to come to me when upset by you! Now I see I was wrong! I wish that he killed you on the spot!" He smirked, Zero giving nothing of it. "I'm late for class." Zero began to walk the rest of the flight of stairs, but stopped by Aido who grabbed his wrist. Zero turned and flipped the vampire over his shoulder, slamming him on the marble stairs. Aido winced and stood, the marble he collided with crumbled. He got to his feet and charged to the prefect jumping him from behnd causing them both to tumble down the stairs

* * *

Kaname sat by the door today, eyeing the entrance, what was taking Kiryu so long to simply walk a few meters. It had been a while….Kaname began to feel an unsettling aroma come from the entrance of the building. He closed his eyes and shut his book, he stood and looked to the other students who, by their faces, felt this tugging feeling as well. Kaname got to the door and walked to the stairs, the others followed behind.

* * *

. They both stood once more, Zero's fingers coiled around the vampire's neck, squeezing tighter. Aido was forced into a state of coughing and wheezing, kicking zero in the stomach hard enough to be released. "Hanabusa!" "Shut your trap, Kiryu! You may be strong but I am stronger!" He charged at Kiryu and picked him and chucked him against the wall then landing on his back against the marble floor. Aido placed a foot onto Zero's chest to pin him down. Aido's eyes widened at the sight of the squirming ex-humn beneath him. "Zero you…" He looked almost exhausted. Aido lifted his foot off the boy who was now rummaging through his pockets for the blood tablets he kept with him. 'What was he doing? Zero was one of his friends…not a close one but still…he's spared his life for forbidden acts…..he should do the same for Zero.' He sighed and offered his hand to the hunter. Just at that moment Akatski, Ruka, and Kaname arrived at the scene.

Aido's skin began to crawl, he knew this presence, the hairs on his neck stood up, he was frozen in terror. "D-Dorm president Kuran! I-I can explain!" Akatski walked to hi and patted his back. "Your jealousy went to far, Hanabusa." Akatski whispered so only he could hear. Aido looked into Kaname's eyes which were full or hurt as Zero fled the room. His expression changed to anger, eyes showing power as his voice grew loud. "AIDO" What intentions ld you to this!" His fangs were fully exposed. Akatski put his hand to his forehead as if he had a headache. "L-Lord Kaname, I….." His voice trailed off and Kaname's bangs his his eyes. "Classes are canceled today. Ruka, go to Kiryu for me…" Ruka's eyes widened. "Don't worry, he can't hurt you." Kaname held up the bloody rose. Ruka nodded and fled after Zero.

* * *

Zero was dizzy now, as he stumbled to his room in the day dorms, pushing the confused day boys aside if they stood in his way. He didn't want to be in the Night dorms anymore. He pushed his bedroom door opened it then shut it with a slam that shook the pictures on the walls. He then closed himself off in the corner of his bed, wrapping his arms around himself. 'I must forget the present! And remember the past!' He repeated those words to himself over and over, shaking violently. 'Maybe I could sleep the confusion off?' He layed his head on the mattress pulling his pillow over his head, and he dreamt…a dream of the last two weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Ok so I felt like writing and I DID promise I'd update two chapters this week First I want to give a recap on the story so far. Zero is found after being kept in isolation for a year. Then he returns to school as a night class student but his memory is very foggy and messed up like two puzzles mixed together. He knows many different things from different times but not the full story line, like a book with missing pages or the Epic Of Gilgamesh, which is missing tablets. Zero gets stressed due to a battle with Aido and storms to his old dorm where he eventually falls asleep and begins to recal the events between rejoining school and returning to a presentable and humane state. I am sorry it took long. ^^' hectic, grandm left us this week :'( but I didn't wnt tht to affect my wriing so- here you are :D i'm currently working on chapter five too so that should be up momentarily.**_

Kaname guided Aido to the Moon dorms and through the double doors by holding the collar of his shirt. "Lord Kaname! I was out of line! It won't happen again!" He repented. Kaname shot a cold merciless glare towards Aido then bent his arm like a whip before forming a rather loud collision between his fist and the noble's face. Hanabusa staggered and looked to the floor, his bangs over his eyes as a single drop of blood would make it's way through his teeth. Rima, Ruka, and Takuma looked to the entrance from the couch, then to each other. Akatski was leaning against a nearby wall with his arms crossed over his chest, observing the situation. Serin stood by the stairs, closing her eyes as to ignore the incident. "I asked you not to delve further, did I not?" Kaname eyed the aristocrat through his narrowed gaze. "I apologize Lord Kaname." Aido bowed and Kaname rose his fist again then, lowered it. "I will inform the headmaster of this." He threatened then walked into his dorm, shutting himself out of reality for a while.

Aido's heart began to return to it's normal pace. "You should be lucky That Kaname is sparing you." Said Ruka. Akatski turned to her glancing at her with curiosity. However Aido opened his mouth to speak first. "Oi! Ruka how come you aren't in your room sobbing that Kaname is with him!" He questioned in irritation. The other students also realized this and their eyes magnetizing to her. "That's because I should respect Lord Kaname's wishes. It's foolish to stick your nose into his business." She answered with her eyes closed. Akatski continued to stare between his cousins. "Well then you will never get a chance with him. Besides aren't you supposed to be searching for Kiryu?" Aido smiled at Ruka. "I was, until I opened the dorm and found he was sleeping. I reported to Lord Kaname and I was told to let him be." She answered, remembering it. Shiki rubbed his eyes then told them to shut up as he yawned. Aido grew more upset and enraged, raising a clenched fist towards him, practically breathing fire if he could. Takuma stood, "Now, now, let's not get too feisty." He smiled with his eyes closed due to his nervous smile. A few sweat beads visable. Everyone let out a sigh. "After all…This isn't the time to question Kaname's motives." Ichijo concluded. "Fine!" Aido scoffed then crossed his arms immaturely over his chest, thinking. 'Maybe…Kaname will one day grow tired of that disposable level E.

Kaname rest on the couch in his room Thinking of his beloved hunter. What must he think now…Surely he'd return. Kaname then closed his eyes, letting his arm fall over his eyes to block the rays of the rising sun that would strech through the windows and stroke the pureblood's delicate face in a soothing and gentle manner, forgetting completely that the being they were touching was a vampire, the sunlight would soon become painful and sing against the vampre's delicate features. For those vampires born in the darkness, thrive in the darkness, those born in the sunlight would feel no pain as a reward. Kaname then thought over his actions with zero as Zero lie in his room in a deep sleep tossing and turning, recalling and summoning his memories as well.

'_It's so cold' The exhuman remembered thinking. When he opened his eyes he was in a big, vast room. Sighing he pulled his forearm to his eyes, covering them. He tightened his jaw then let his breath escape. 'Dammit…Where am I now.' He thought then felt something warm brush gently against his cheek. The hunter's eyes widened and as if it was automatic defense, his senses tingled and grabbed the object, obviously a wrist. He removed his right arm from his face while his other hand held this, what smelled like a vampire. _

'_Kaname…Kuran…' His grip tightened in anger but not as tight as when he was at full strength. His eyes trailed up to the pureblood's face, his vision returning and receding every once in a while. "I can see you are awake now?" Kaname sighed, obviously unimpressed and unemotional as he appeared to be when near him. Zero opened his mouth hesitantly then ripped his hand away, as if the pureblood was contaminated with some sort of disease. "Don't touch me you arrogant pureblood! It's because of you I'm in this condition!" He scowled. "I should receive more respect from you Zero. After all, I did spare you." He peeled Zero's shirt back to check the bandages. Zero slapped his hand away with a sharp glare, a bit annoyed. 'Damn Kuran, always right!' _

"_Look, Kuran! I'm fine ok! I can take over my body from here!" He scolded and charged to the door. Kaname blocked the exhuman with his vampiric speed before he could reach the handle. "Move it, Kuran!" he hissed. _

_Only now did Kaname notice the boy's features. His eyes were a bright crimson, causing a burning sensation that sent shivers down the pureblood's spine. A vampire would only look at one like this if there was an intention to kill. Zero was looking at Kaname like prey. His fangs were longated and prepared to tear anyone's neck apart. The pureblood's eyes narrowed with fury. A low growl was autoable in his throat as he grabbed Zero by the wrist, tightly. The sound of fracturing bones echoed in their ears. Zero screamed in pain, "A-AHHH!" The progenitor then dragged Zero against the backboard of the bed. Zero locked his knees to fight against this overwhelming strength. "Don't you **dare** challenge me!" He pushed Zero's back onto the bed and hovered over him. Zero shivered under him. Kaname's knees were hugging the ex-human's waist, one leg on each side. His hands were above Zero's shoulders. The prefect scowled and elbowed the vampire in the chest. "Fuck off Kuran!" Kaname growled and dragged his nails through the bandages and through the lower ranked vampire's skin, drawing blood. Zero grimaced in pain as Kaname licked the red liquid off his fingers, sucking them each seductively. Zero's eyes narrowed in discust. "What the hell is wrong with you! Let me go!" He searched for bloody rose only to discover it was gone. "Drink my blood then." Kaname deadpanned. Zero gave a small chuckle with a sly smirk overtaking his features. "Like I'd want the foul taste of your blood in my mouth again." His attention was brought to the other side of the room to the glare that bounced off the silver weapon. He smirked and kneed kaname running to the pistol, turning round on his heal and shooting the pureblood in the shoulder. Kname gasped in surprise, he'd honestly didn't see that coming, from what Zero could tell. 'He is too dangerous, as I thought. Precautions must be taken, even though this event can't be erased if I choose now as the time.' Kaname pondered. The next thing he knew, The pureblood had him pulled close to his chest in a tight embrace with kuran's hand on his forehead, his memories slipping away. "nn K-Kana-m…." Zero let his last words escape delving into a whisper. Kaname rested his chin upon Zero's head, then brought his face to those smooth silver locks as he felt the hunter slipping away into a deep sleep. "Don't ever leave….and to answer your question….'What's gotten into me?' What has changed me…is you" _


	5. Rivals Return

**Hey guys I am so so so so SOOO sorry I haven't been updating! Feel free to smah me with this boulder. :D It's just at first I couldn't think of ideas and had writer's block. :/ Then :'( my grandmother passed away. After that I went to my grandfather's house for a week and worked my butt off there. When I came back I was bombarded with homework assignments that I STILL need to finish. Now I have all Fs on my report card. :foreveralone: BUT it was only the quarter report card so I will be okay if I get good grades by the semester report card. :') Anyways I PROMISE I will make it up to you guys. In fact I am writing the next chapter right now and am posting/ publishing this on my break. I hope to write another after that so that will be three updates in one weekend. C:**

Kaname rested in his dorm, looking at the papers askew in front of him, sighing a restless sigh. 'Zero…' The pureblood spun himself out of his chair and to the window, watching the sun hide behind the clouds. The Night class students would still be asleep, 4 p.m. was 4a.m. in the vampiric society. His gaze was empty as he scanned the scenery displayed in front of him, constantly gazing at the dorm of the Day world.

Zero washed the blood off of himself as he showered. Once he had finished he turned the handle above the showerhead off allowing the last few drops of water to glide off the smooth surface, very much like how it would slide from his hair. It didn't get tangled much. The prefect then squeezed the last of it from his silver locks and stepped outside the shower, closing the sliding door behind him then grabbing a fluffy towel, which he tied around his hips and tucked it securely and tightly, as to prevent it from falling. 'What was that Kaname…why did you care…..why are you showing me these feelings of affection…' The hunter walked towards his bed and picked up a pair of slacks, sliding them on with his vest and coat. The silverette then made his way to the dark wooden door and turned the knob swiftly, sliding his hands into his pockets as he closed the door.

"So, you switched to the night class huh?" Zero spun sharply on his heal, his eyes wide until he saw the male before him and calmed. "Yea…" He always was on good terms with the sun dorm president. He respects Zero's space and as for Zero, he does the same. "Then why are you here?" He asked, eyeing Zero suspiciously. "I …didn't really have a choice in joining…I just awoke there and I can't remember much…."

"Understandable. you were gone for quite a while then suddenly dashed in here like you saw a ghost, You okay?" Zero nodded in reply and looked down the hall, "I better go get some air…" The male smiled, "Alright then, but if you ever want to come back to us day guys, feel free to do so, after all you are the only one who can control those women stealers." Zero chuckled lightly and walked out of the other's sight, raising his hand to gesture a goodbye without having to speak or make eye contact with the other as he turned around the corner.

Kaname continued to scan the scenery outside the window. He smiled as a silver patch of hair came into view. The pureblood , then turned his attention to the desk before him, sighing at the never ending stack of papers. He could never seem to complete all of them. The vampire put three fingers to his forehead to ease an upcoming headache due to the stress. Then he looked out of the glass covered opening to the day world where his hunter was. 'Perhaps I should get this taken care of, as to be with his presence with no distractions hitting the core of my brain.' He sighed and turned away from the window, unfolding his arms and pulling the chair out to sit in then began working. He spotted a manila folder, the headmaster had handed to him earlier, ordering him to read through it before the night ended. Very rarely was Kaname _ordered _to do something. He gazed at the clock, 6:00 p.m.. Kaname shook his head in dismay, then undid the metal latches pining the latch closed then slid the few papers out. He gasped, gaze narrowing at the picture attached to the file he was holding:

_**Enrollment: Ichiru Kiryu/ Day class**_

_**Gender: Male Occupation: -**_

_**Grade: 11 **_

Kaname growled with rage, shutting his eyes as he tried to keep himself from ripping up the documents. He breathed in once, tensely, then forced himself to exhale and relax. 'Okay so there were many problems with the arrival of the prefect's twin brother. As a first, Zero was held back due to the depression of his parents' death, thus why h is in the same class as Yuki, but Ichiru isn't marked for attending the 12th grade. Instead he is repeating the class and because the two have the same last name they could be placed next to each other on the seating chart. However, there was hope that their rival with his last arrival with Shizuka, they could be separated due to the Headmaster's request.'

'T hen again, why would Ichiru return? Shizuka was killed and it is doubtable that Ichiru didn't hold a grudge on the false accusation that Zero was the culprit. Surely he knew Zero was quarantined. So…why would he-' Kaname's eyes widened, 'Has Ichiru found out about Zero's return?! Or worse, did he know about Zero's memory loss?! This was bad, _very_ bad. In the past meeting with Zero's brother, he could never forget the seductive smirk that stretched across the twin's mouth, the look of lust hidden in his eyes with the rage of rejection as his brother would push him away. Little did Zero actually know that his brother had a 'different' form of affection for his brother. As for Kaname, he knew everything. The memory would always haunt him.

_Ichiru jumped from one of the windows of the second floor of the old Mood dorms, carrying with him a sword in it's sheath, running as fast as his legs could carry him. The pureblood looked up at the scenery from the terrace outside the dancing hall where the ball was currently in session. He watched as pink curtains flowed in the open window that Ichiru had leapt out of, then the scent hit him. Fresh blood. Zero's blood. At the time his affection for Zero was at a very low minimal, for the sake of Yuki he had to be concerned for his knight. Kaname uncrossed his arms unfolded almost automatically as he looked around to check if anyone but vampires had their eyes on him before teleporting._

_Ichiru kept running, away from his twin that was falling to level E simply by viewing Shizuka's death. No, not even her death, her shattering and the blood she left behind. The twin was running low on energy. 'Dammit, Shizuka why? Why do you leave me with this weak vessel? What was so wrong about making me a vampire? With your help and your blood, I could have survived and become stronger. Even surpassing Zero.' He closed his eyes and slowed to a jog, then halted as a figure emerged from the shadows cast by the trees around him. The younger twin resumed a stronger looking, formal position as he rested his hand at his side._

"_Hello, Kaname Kurn." His voice chimed_

"_Ichiru, what has happened, didn't you wish to destroy Zero?" Kaname answered, ignoring the formal address._

_The twin chuckled lightly, "I've decided that he could die without the need of my help. He will suffer the way I did all that time before Shizuka saved me!" He sneered, then calmed himself. "However, I do know that Zero only meant well as a child, so if he does survive this I will be back."_

"_Why? To merely slaughter him? Ichiru he is a tool as well as you on the chess board, I'd appreciate it if you don't meddle with my plans." Kaname countered._

_Ichiru opened his mouth to speak then shut it. "I gave him the option to come with me but he refused. No matter," He smirked and leaned against the bark of a nearby tree and smiled as his eyes remained closed like curtains, delicately draped. "I could always take him as my own later. If he is strong enough." He sang and licked his lips as a sign of warning, a playful glint in his eyes. "As for now I am searching for a new occupation, So I can become once again, one with Zero."_


	6. Chapter 6

Kaname sighed, more of a hiss as he recalled that unforgotten memory. _"I will take him, and become one with Zero." _The pureblood had to restrain himself, with great difficulty, from shredding up the entry documents, held between his hands. Deciding that Cross merely gave him copies of the real documents, to inform him of who he was willing to accept into the academy, Kaname simply slid the papers back into their folder and tossed it into the top drawer of his desk with little care, then moved onto his other paper work, finding it difficult to focus. Besides, Ichiru was not a vampire, though he worked for them he was a member of the day class, and it was Zero's choice to even _allow_ the other into the school. However Ichiru worked for the senate of vampires, so wouldn't he ultimately get the choice of which class he was to join? Ichiru probably signed for the Day class expecting Zero to be in that class. He was his blood after all…..then again Kaien probably didn't want anything trivial to come up, being Ichiru would find some other way to contact the hunter, most likely distracting him while searching for level Es and possibly causing his life to be on the line. Yes, though he didn't like it, Kaname knew as well as Cross that this was the safest resort.

* * *

Yuki walked along the corridors with Yori as the time to go on duty began to draw near. The two were left in utter silence. Only speaking when necessary since Zero had shown up again. "Hey, Zero looked pretty good in the elite uniform." Yori commented, seeking to destroy the awkward aura. "hm" Yuki nodded in agreement. "And that's our biggest problem! Yuki Cross!." A lean built boy stood before them, pushing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. "Eh!? Class rep!" Yuki looked straight ahead, a silly look of guilt on her face as she twirled a little end of hair between her fingers, sweat beads covered her face as she scratched the back of her head nervously with one hand. "eheheheheh." She laughed. "Because Zero has left! There is no way for us to cushion our, more specifically, _your_ grades! We will be the class with the worst scores! I'll never get to be with Ruka!" He steamed, his face literally becoming red as the rage overtook him. "Class rep. Calm down, it's not Yuki's fault, besides we were fine when he wasn't here…' Yori's voice trailed off. "That's because Ruka wasn't here either! The whole Night Class only recently came back! And the tests are arriving!" He panicked then ran off towards the gates.

Yori sighed and glanced at her friend as she clutched the books tightly in her arms. "Hey Yuki, are you okay?" Her voice remained unable to penetrate Yuki's thoughts. 'So Zero doesn't remember much…' She thought to herself. The headmaster had told her everything. At least as much as he knew her safe to know. Her thoughts were interrupted as the familiar squeal of the female students slithered into the female prefect's ear, tickling her eardrum. Except this time, Zero's name was mixed in the praises. She looked up almost immediately to find Zero speed-walking towards the classrooms. He didn't seem to be coming from the moon dorms, so he must have stayed at the day dorms or with the headmaster over night. Yuki smiled warmly knowing he seemed to be okay, but she'd have lots of questions later. They had a lot of catching up to do!

* * *

"Good night everyone!~ Rise and darken~! Time to get ready for class!." Takuma ran throughout the halls of the Moon dorms, ushering all the students and his comrades awake. Shiki stood beside Rima who had to practically pull him out of bed and dress him like a doll because Ichijo was busy with the others. The doors to Aido's and Kain's dorm nearly flew open and off the hinges! "Wakey, Wakey! Eggs and bakey!." Takuma beamed. Aido rolled over on his side and pulled his pillow around his ears as the human-like vampire barged into their private living quarters and spread the curtains far apart, revealing the orange blue sky filled with pink and purple clouds, known as sunset.

"Takuma! I swear! Are you sure you are a vampire? It's so early…you are too energetic like an alarm clock…." Hanabusa yawned, the lashes of his eyes were wet and the saturation gathered in the corners of his eyes as he shut them to stretch. "Well, one of us has to be." Kain deadpanned, an unamused look on his face as he rubbed the back of his tensed neck. Once they were all dressed the vampires gathered at the bottom floor before the stair case, chatting as they eagerly awaited their pureblood king.

Kaname slipped his white coat onto both of his arms and pulled at the collar, then did the six silver, rose-shaped buttons that closed the coat properly. Then he clipped the cufflinks and tie clip into place as he would advance to the door. 'I will speak to Zero, tonight, after class.' He promised himself and gripped the handle to the entrance of his dorm in one hand, pulling it open to be greeted none other by, Takuma Ichijo.

"Hello, Ichijo, has Hanabusa learned his lesson?" Kaname asked as he headed down the stairs where Ruka joined the party that excelled down the marble steps. The blond laughed nervously. "I highly doubt that, but I'm sure he will learn to behave, or at least control himself." He smiled with his eyes closed. Kaname smirked, his gaze also concealed by his long eyelashes and eyelids. He sighed distressfully. "I see…" He started. "That boy is nothing but trouble." Ruka scoffed, a little too loudly as the three were already on the bottom floor. "Hey what was that!" Aido tensed and formed a battle stance, raising his fist, his ears releasing steam as if he was a live volcano.

Kaname smirked at the aristocrat's reaction to the crude comment Ruka said so unemotionally. 'Shall we go?" he looked to the warriors who looked just about ready to declare war through their arguments. The two nodded as the rest of the Night Class students made their way outside the doors and to the gates, revealing themselves to the "Kyahs" of the day world. The human, female students.

* * *

"Aido sempai!" "Let me through!" "don't push!" The girls continued to struggle past Yuki's arms. 'Oh! It's so difficult without you Zero! I wish you would help!.' She eyed the classroom, knowing the ex-human wouldn't move. Perhaps it was for the best, the students would only cling to him, but still. Wouldn't their admiration of him keep them at bay? She sighed as she was trampled by a group of girls behind her. The recognizable sound of the loud squeak of the gates echoed though the air.

Just in time, Kaname had caught her, a savior to her fall once again. She blushed and stood nervously scratching he back of her head. "T-Thank you Kaname." She smiled. "How is Zero/ Are things alright? Why didn't he exit with you today." "Yuki calm down." Kaname smiled back. "I am sure everything is alright, but in the mean time, try to get new disciplinary committee member or at least suggest the idea to your adoptive father. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt" He answered and began to walk to class with one last wave to the girl who stood blushing and dumbstruck. A look of awe in the admiration of her savior's beauty.

"Why do humans have to be so hyper during the day." Senri yawned. Takuma laughed at his lover's stupidity, it always entertained him and hung around the red-head who was so tired he had almost walked out without his shoes! Aido on the other hand found it quite annoying that he'd ask such questions when he already knew the answer. However, he didn't pay too much mind to it. What really caught his eye was the hunter leaning against the classroom door he was currently approaching. 'Tch! That jerk." He balled his hands into fists. Akatski placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder. A firm grip accompanied it. Hanabusa looked into the other's red-orange gaze and calmed a little, but just a little. He dared to look at Kaname. He looked almost on edge about something, but he didn't ask as to stay out of trouble. Something was bothering him. The Aristocrat looked down to the manila folder tucked under the pureblood's arm.

Kaname thought to himself, 'What would I do? I know I shouldn't be panicking because Ichiru will be in the Day class. Unless Zero leaves the night class which he probably will, with concern for Yuki, everything will be fine, right?' He was so confused. This was something he'd have to take up with the Headmaster, but for now he'd enjoy his time with Zero.

Ruka and Rima continued to talk of many things such as fashion as they walked to the classroom and entered the large doors, Shiki was listening in on Takuma's verbal opinions on a new manga he had been reading. Aido fixed a gaze on Kaname and Akatski kept the other under control. The pureblood walked to the ex-human who waited by the door.

"Hello, Zero. Are you feeling alright now?" Kaname questioned. Zero looked away from the pureblood before him, "I'm fine. I remember more, Kuran." He answered. Kaname was hurt, the arrogance was returning as well as the address of 'Kuran.' Deciding to brush off the topic, he brought up a new conversation. "Zero, we need to talk." Zero smirked. "We have all night to talk, especially because I am not to patrol until my memory is back and that I am victim now." "Zero, this is important, it's about your brother. We will go to the headmaster's together after class, understood? Kiryu?" Kaname slingshot the exact old tone he had used into the past around the hunter. By the look on the prefect's face, this was successful. He must have struck a nerve to get that kind of reaction as a response. The brunette weaved his free arm in with Zero's and gave him a peck on the cheek as the two walked to class, the massive doors closing behind them.

* * *

After the instructions and nightly lectures were completes, Kaname and Zero immediately began to head to Cross's office. The other students were strictly making their way to the dorms. Shiki, Rima, and Ruka retired in their rooms for the night. Akatski and Takuma set to their work in the library. Aido watched through the glass, sitting on a windowsill of the Library, Akatski paid him no mind, seeing as it would be difficult to cause trouble here. A book was held by the spine in one of the blond's firm hands. His Ice blue orbs, narrowed and watching the pureblood and his servant make their way to visit the headmaster. He couldn't help but notice the folder the dorm president was carrying. 'What is he hiding.'

Kaname and Zero walked side by side under the moonlight, yet Kaname lost the chance to hold Zero's hand when the silverette shoved them in his pockets. "Kaname why are you being so grabby?! This isn't like you. Well…let e rephrase that, the new you." Kaname sighed. "I'm sorry Zero…tell me, have you lost feeling, the little that you had due to the remembrance of these memories?" He finally asked. Zero's lips were parted slightly, as if about to answer, but he closed them again as a look of confusion over took his features. "No….Kaname…I haven't..I'm just a little confused. Besides, if I did, I'd of remembered more,. For now….all the memories are out of sync. I get them from different time periods." Zero's voice grew quieter as hen continued on. Down to a low whisper, that was barely audible, Kaname almost missed it. "Does this mean that once your memories are back, you won't are for me anymore?" Zero remained silent this time. To be honest he couldn't predict the future that far ahead. "Lets…just see how things play out…" He finally answered, but with hesitation.

Kaname looked down to the folder in his hands. "Zero there is something I would like to talk to you about…." Zero smirked, "If it is about Ichiru, the headmaster has already talked to me about it." Kaname's eyes widened. "How? You were in the day dorm-" "The headmaster called me to his office around 5:30 when I was taking a walk before class started." Kanme went silent. So….Zero had already heard. No wonder why the hunter wasn't there around that time…since the boy had left the day dorm he'd occasionally sneak a peak at the hunter after he had analyzed the folder and was working on the less pressing matters from the senate's response forms. Up til 5:30 he was gone, then at the classroom doors before class.

The two entered the room with great shock, as Ichiru was already there. Kaname hadn't had any time to actually explain the situation to the hunter during their walk. Ichiru ran and embraced Zero tightly. "Zero! It's been a while!" Ichiru beamed. Zero smiled in reply. "It has, but I cane just barely remember when our last meeting was." "Oh, Zero it hasn't been that long!" Ichiru laughed in reply. Kaname glared at the headmaster who simply held a straight face. Ichiru smirked at the brunette with the same seductive smirk from one of their previous encounters, licking his lips. "It really has been, too long."

**A/N: Wellll I hope you guys liked it. :P I tried to make this chapter be more on the logical side so as to piece things together because NO ONE wants a confusing story right? I promise the next few chapters will flow easier than this one. :P Toodeloo~!**


	7. quiet fights

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't been able to update " Blame my teacher I have gotten essays that had to be up to 26 pages long *Pulls on face* Then to top it all off, when I did have my fanfic chapter written, because of the homework, my whole laptop crashed! Currently I am using my sister's. **** She rarely allows this. Anyways~ I will try to write more but I definitely will in the next few weeks because of vacation! **

* * *

"It really has been too long" Ichiru lickjed his lips and hugged his brother a little tighter. "A-ah! Ichiru, you've gotten strong.." Zero stated. "Oh!" Ichiru released is brother and smiled apologetically "Sorry." Zero chuckled with an exhale, "No it's alright" He smiled a bit then turned his attention to the headmaster, leaning against his desk. While doing so, Ichiru's smile vanished, glaring at the pureblood who tried desperately to hide his aura that was filled with anger. Otherwise, Zero would know something is up.

"Kaname, Ichiru, would you please" The headmaster gestured towards the door. "Zero and I have some matters to discuss." Ichiru bowed respectively then left the room, followed by Kaname, who paused by the exit, the handle in hand. Zero looked at him through the corner of his eye, as he was facing Cross. Kaname caught the look in Zero's eyes that told him not to worry and closed the door behind him.

"My, my, you didn't look so happy to see me." Ichiru smirked, leaning against the wall across from the door with his arms crossed neatly over his chest. Kaname resumed a tense, formal stance. "Of course not, especially after what you tried to pull last time, Ichiru!" The pureblood growled softly and sharply.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not afraid of you." Ichiru closed his eyes," Besides, you can't even touch me," Kaname chuckled softly, "The senate is destroyed Ichiru, you _can _be hurt now." Ichiru sighed. "On the contrary, I have been given a position in the hunter's association, surely you know this." Kaname glared once more, opening his mouth to say something when Ichiru interrupted. "Fetch me when the discussion indoors is dealt with" Ichiru walked off, with a wave of his hand then paused to say one last thing. " or better yet, send Zero to get me" He smirked to himself and walked out of sight. Kaname balled his hands into fists.

* * *

"Well… Ichiru is a human, he should be in the day class, I can understand where you are coming from…." Kaien placed his hand over his chin, while he leaned over his desk to face Zero, leaning from the other side. "Ichiru was part of the senate, he is more of a target in the day class….." Kaien continued. "Headmaster…." "Zero listen, I know the tension between those two is tangible but, as I said before it's your choice, I agree that it is better for him to be in nught class for [protection issues, but I can't help but ask again, are you sure? A human is an easy target in both classes." He looked up to the prefect who simply nodded. Kaien sighed, "alright…you're excused."

Zero walked out of the office with a sigh, pulling the door closed to find Kaname waiting for him. "Shall we go to the dorms now?" Kaname asked. The doors were designed as to be soundproof to even a pureblood's hearing, so he hadn't heard Zero's decision. The hunter nodded while Kaname reached for Zero's hand, but to his disappointment, the prefect pulled away softly. Kaname sighed and began walking out of the building with Zero at his side.

* * *

Ichiru watched from the window of the guest room at headmaster's private living quarters, serving as a temporary resting place for the twin. He noticed the two males walking from the building. 'The meeting must be over.' He thought and gathered his things.

"Kaname i…" the pureblood stopped walking several inches in front of the other. "Yes, Zero?" the prefect didn't respond for a long while. "I.." Zero's voice sounded more shaky. The scent of salt suddenly caused the pureblood to turn on his heal and immediately embrace the younger boy. Two drops fell to the ground from the prefect's eyelashes. He was crying. _Zero_ was crying.

"Shh, shh, Zero it's alright" The pureblood soothed while running his fingers through the silky sliver locks. "Kaname..don't treat me like I'm weak…please…" Zero managed to push the words out of his throat through choking sobs. "Kaname I have been terrible to you…" He looked to the ground in anguish, tears falling freely from his eyes, themselves instead of gradually gathering at the corners and falling off the eyelashes.

Kaname grabbed the younger vampire by the chin, making him look upwards so their eyes could lock. The prefect looked so broken down like this, it was a rare sight. He took pales wrists in his other hand and pinned the shorter of the two against the bark of a tree not too many inches away from where they were standing.

Zero's eyes widened then narrowed in anger. His eyebrows were furrowed and his teeth were clenched, tightly. "Kuran…what are you do—"

Ichiru stood a few yards away from the two, watching in a state of paralysis, hidden behind a tree. '_Come on Zero don't fall for his tricks! Shizuka was a pureblood too…and I know how hard it is to resist them. You are stronger than this Zero! Show me that caring for purebloods is wrong! Like when we were kids! And when we last met!'_ His eyes were wide as he tried to telepathically send this message, knowing that communicating in such a way wouldn't work unless they could see each other.

Kaname could sense the nearby presence of the other twin, he resisted a smirk as he locked his lips with the soft one's of the hunter, cutting off the sentence he was currently forming. A few flakes of snow begin to fall around them. '_Jack Frost chose the perfect moment.'_ Kaname thought while pressing closer to the boy to give him extra warmth in the snow bitten air. The snow has been occurring on and off lately as the holiday season was fast approaching. Their heated breaths were visible in the cool weather. The pureblood held a gentle embrace around the other as he calmly and slowly swept his tongue over the soft lower lip of the hunter trapped by him. Satisfied by the light moan he got, Kaname then slipped his warm tongue into the slightly parted lips, exploring his prey, wanting so badly to devour him. The two fought for dominance but Kaname won when zero willingly gave in.

Zero shut his eyes once the contact was made between them, groaning at the heat that was so willingly draped over his freezing body. There was a noticeable tint of red coloring the prefect's cheeks as he felt his tongue slide with Kaname's. The blood inside him boiled ever so slightly, causing the paleness of his skin to become a light shade of pink ever more. '_Dammit Kuran quit taking advantage of me! Master would be so pissed if he saw this!'_

Ichiru was filled with emotions beyond disbelief, his bag fell from his now unclenched hand. Only now did he realize he was moving further from the tree while he was watching and was now openly exposed with an unreadable look on his face.

Kaname continued to move his lips with the hunter's, absorbing every moment he could get. '_Winter is soon to fall upon us….and if it's alright with you Zero, I'd like to spend the Holidays with you.' _He made a mental note before breaking the kiss to give Zero some air. A string of saliva still connecting the two panting vampires. Zero's tongue was still hung partially out of his mouth as if he had not wanted it to end. However he quickly turned a cold shoulder to the pureblood, narrowing his gaze once again with his lips pressed into a thin line as he adjusted his tie back into place. Or at least, where it felt most comfortable.

Ichiru quickly turned so his back was against the bark, and he was out of sight. If zero saw him there, the whole year would be awkward and uncomfortable. He decided to play his rile quietly and undetected.

"Zero…I want you to know that you can tell me anything…don't hide things from me anymore, alright?" he stroked the prefect's flushed cheek before pecking him softly on the other one, causing said prefect to close his eyes for a moment. Zero fanned the pureblood away. 'Kuran quit acting stupid."

The elder vampire smirked lightly and gestured that they should get going by holding out an arm that was usually a dancing call. "Shall we get to the dorms?" Zero nodded and took the invitation, Kaname used his other hand to hold Zero's cold one.

Ichiru quickly replaced a pained look with a sly smirk. _'Nice work Kaname, but not good enough, I will still have Zero one way or another.' _The silverette licked his lips and quickly gathered his things running towards the other two, laughing freely and smiling with closed eyes, similar to how Ichijo normally does. "Zero! Kaname!"

* * *

"Ruka!" Aido chased the female vampire down the stairs. "Give it back!" The aristocrat smiled as she ran faster. _'This little book may just have something worth reading' _she thought as she dashed past Akatski who was leaning in a layback position against the stairs. Her long wavy hair flowing behind her. "Nope!"

Kain closed his eyes, in an irritated manner before placing his hand over his face. "Geeze.." He exhaled. The two have been at this for quite a while now. "Please Ruka! Give it back!" Aido wailed, his eyes like needles upon her, one could almost Photoshop a dragon's tongue in his mouth and fire for eyes. "Let's see what's so special." She opened the book slowly. Her eyes widening after reading the few lines. Aido was frozen, a hand in the air that was supposed to stop her, and his jaw dropped. "A-ah…."

"How are you able to understand this stuff?!" Ruka's voice was soon lost in an absent matter according to Shiki who lost interest as he watched the two for entertainment for about an hour and a half. It was really starting to bore him and he began zoning out. His head was rested on Ichijo's shoulder, ice blue orbs trailing over the scenes in the manga his lover was currently reading. He didn't care much for anything that had to do with the novels, but he did enjoy the pictures and it felt good to be by Takuma's side on a nice sofa, rather than at home with his mother who just about treated him no better than a porcine doll.

Takuma hummed an unknown tune as he flipped through the thin pages of the story. "You know Rima, This story, Hetalia, is really good!" He smiled and chuckled at some event that must have occurred in said manga. "No thanks." The young female model replied, taking a bite of a cookie, with a calm expression. "I'm still working on that Full metal thing…." Takuma smiled and ignored the last sentence from Rima as he finished another in the book then gazed out the nearby window. "I wonder when Kaname will be back"

* * *

The door opened with a loud clank sound. All the students of the night class turned their attention to the entrance as the presence was made clear. Kaname continued to hold his hand, tightly. Even though Ichiru merely greeted them as if nothing happened during their kiss, and headed back to the headmaster to fetch his uniforms. Kaname still couldn't help but dislike the idea that his time with Zero alone was slowly being eaten away. Very slowly.

Zero looked around the dorms, slipping his hand from the purebloods and simply surveying the room with his eyes. As usual they all held a look of disgust as their eyes lingered upon him. Just the way he liked it. The prefect smirked lightly and reached his right hand into his right breast pocket, grabbing the pistol hidden beneath the cloth causing an unforgettable click as he unlocked the safety. The vampires gasped softly but not noticeably to anyone unless they were expecting such a reaction. The air wass tense. Kaname leaned towards Zero, whose arm dropped back to his side when he felt that warm breath brush against the shell of his ear. The nobles relaxed once again to know the hunter was only playing a nasty trick, but it was a rare occurrence that the beings of night disliked greatly.

"Which class did you enlist Ichiru to join? He was enrolled as a day student. Did you jkeep it that way?" Kaname pressed with a whisper. Zero tensed a little. "…I discussed the best class for him with the headmaster….we came with the ultimate decision that he is to be a member of the Night class, and will be staying in the dorm with us as he is one to involve himself with vampires and be an easy target." He said the answer in a clear, empty tone, but the lump in Zero's throat made it difficult. The aura admitting off the pureblood was dark and choking.

The brunet sighed softly but was careful not to show much distress to the hunter. He turned to face the vampires with a formal stance. "Starting today we will be having a new student in the Night class. Ichiru Kiryu from the hunter lineage clan and past servant to vampires of the nobility ranking." Kaname began, "He is human and is not to be touched, if the thought of devouring his blood dares to cross your thoughts, the one held responsible will be dealt with by me. Anyone to do so is committing an act of taboo and will be expelled. " His eyes were filled with strength as he gave the order.

The students rejected the idea at first with a large expression of revolt, however they pushed the emotion down and obeyed, showing the agreement by bowing slightly with a hand to their beating hearts. Murmurs of 'Yes Kaname sama' and "Of course lord Kuran' could be heard throughout the room before they dismissed themselves to their dorms when Kaname gave the word of an excused school day. However, the vampires within Kaname's inner circle remained in the main lounging area of the dorm.

Ruka stood to face her beloved Kaname with a look of confusion and worry spreading throughout her gaze. "Lord Kaname! You can't be serious!" She blurted out. "He was such a threat the last few times and yet he is still allowed on the school campus?!" She said breathlessly. "Ruka calm down….I'm sure the dorm president knows what he's doing.." He muttered, turned slightly towards her. She relaxed and took a deep breath before walking back towards the couch with a flip of her hair. Takuma, Shiki, and Rima simply watched from the couch. "Kaname…are you sure?" Takuma asked, just to confirm that his childhood friend was intact.

"Yes" The pureblood put it simply before walking upstairs and into his dorm. Zero sighed and looked to the aristocrats only to receive a sharp yet suttle glare from a few of them. Not long after Kaname was out of sight did he slide his hands into his pockets and make his way up the marble steps and out of the eye range of the vampires below.

Akatski sighed once again and looked towards Aido. "Hanabusa, you've been awfully quiet…" He stated with a flat tone. When the fire manipulator got no answer he gave up and turned to watch Ruka again. Every now in then, however, did Kain allow himself from shooting 'idol' a glance.

'_This is good, If Ichiru truly wishes to be with Zero…then…then Kaname can be mine…..but….Zero….'_ "Ahh-!" The blond groaned in frustration, clamping his head with both hands and scratching lightly. The other's watched him for a minute then shrugged, dismissing the ituation as one of Aido's mental fits. Hanabusa then marched up the stairs when Akatski glanced at him again. "Hanabusa are you—" "I'm fine! I'll just be in my room" he answered proudly as he left. Wild sighed. '"That's our Hanabusa.."

* * *

**A/N: Again guys I am so sorry that this Chapter took so long! Turns out my essay got an f….maybe 26 pages was just too much? Anyways, got to bring my grades up a little more but I will definitely update during winter break and I will also start writing a different fanfiction for Hetalia :D A requested one so if any of you readers enjoy that anime as well, look forward to it **** Yes I know it has been over a month since I updated but guilt has gotten to me ^^' anywho~ I must go do my homework now and study for my Math test tomorrow. Hope to see your reviews! And again, Sorry that not much has happened in this chapter but the next ones will be better!**


	8. Untouchable

**A/N: I am sorry I didn't update but it didn't seem like anyone was reading the fic anymore so I sorta stopped….Anyway, If you would like me to continue please please pleeeeaase tell me. It has been five months and yet I am still managing to hang onto the fandom. Going on four years now yay! I also am trying to become better at writing drawing, etc. Let me know if there is anything I should do to spice up the fic, I take suggestions openly. :P I might actually start doing some cross-over fanfictions but you've already gotten tired of listening to me ramble so, have fun reading and don't kill me!**

* * *

The pureblood pulled the door closed with a sigh and began to loosen the top few buttons of his coat. "You realize he will be awfully suspicious of our actions Zero…" The silverette looked away and stared into nothing allowing his bangs to hide his sorrowful and troubled eyes. He knew, he didn't have to be told again. "Kaname, I think you should know I've regained most-to-all of my 'forgotten' memories. Said brune's eyes widened as he was about to protest when he felt pale hands firmly grip at the collar of his black blazer. "Why did you have to go and meddle with my mind like that…!" The ivory eyes of the ex-human he adored so much were ice cold and filled with anger. The only factor that remained to calm the noble was the passion that still danced inside those lively orbs. "You know exactly why I did it. Zero we've been through this already and I will not be bent to your will for a feeble state of mind who dares to know all answers!" Kaname took this chance to tighten his own hands around the ex-human and shove him back towards the wall causing a rather loud collision.

The force put behind and in front of him caused Zero to gasp a bit in pain. He could barely re-summon his strength when he felt the other's knee between his legs, pinning him. The prefect's eyes widened though he tried to pack away his fear. In kaname's eyes, this was an effortless and pathetic attempt, so he leaned further still. "Say what you wish to say Zero" He breathed onto the earrings of his lover's ear, sending a visible jolt in the target's system which Kaname read clearly, smirking slightly. "Do you really hate me that much? Or is it what I do…" Kaname's voice now sounded pained

Closing his eyes, Zero began to calm his adrenaline. "No…" Kaname smiled a bit but it was clear the pain still needed to subside. He leaned closer so their lips were inches apart. "Zero…I'd like to spend the holidays with you if that's alright…"

Kaname's voice sounded low and husky, only causing the prefect to feel…odd inside. "Sure..But what about Yuki?" Kaname began to feel a bit put down by the thought of the girl he held dear but in all truth even though he love, no, loved her, he felt that he could only be complete with Zero. It was an unexpected feeling. "I am still confused on my emotions Zero…Which brings up a thought….. If I have your permission, may I see if I am truly in love or if it's a phase of temptation…I know you are having the same inner contradictions…So shall we prove to each other what reality is? I am not sure I know where my heart is."

Zero began to think things over but was distracted by the sensations the pureblood was beginning to give him. The brunet began to push his knee higher to the arc of his legs and had begun to dip his head into Zero's neck, kissing and leaving love bites up and down the skin. He wasn't giving Zero any time to think things through, and what was worse was that it…it didn't feel bad. He wasn't revolted by the hands he was so aching to hate yet touch as well. He would let out little gasps then hid his face in the crook of the pureblood's neck when he was suddenly lifted up and being carried to the bed.

* * *

"Hanabusa, you can't let things be eating at you like this." Akatski placed a consoling hand onto his cousin's shoulder, almost whispering with concern.

"I know." Aido replied sharply while gazing at a glass he held to his eye level. It was on it's side and the aristocrat would allow only a sing drop to fall and attempt to freeze it solid before it hit the platform of the table he was leaning over. His other hand supported his head as the elbow to said hand was propped upon said platform. His blue eyes were sharp with focus as he continued to think.

Kain tried to get the blonds' attention again but he just sighed, putting a hand to his forehead and closing his eyes to exhale and relax. He gave up when he suddenly heard a knock at the door. Both heads snapped up as if on high alert. "Come in" Aido announced but he didn't look away from his glass as he had detected that the person behind the door was no threat.

"I came here to set up my room, but I just can't seem to find exactly what room I am to be assigned to." Ichiru smiled and looked to Akatski. "You should go and ask the dorm preside-" Akatski was interrupted. "Lord Kaname is most likely busy at the moment as he has told me that he did not wish to be disturbed, you may take the room down that hall and to the right." He closed his eyes pointing confidently to the left.

"Alright, thank you and I apologize for disturbing you." Ichiru smiled and left. Wild looked at his cousin once again but this time, questionably. "Hanabu-" "I am fine Akatski." Aido scolded quickly. "I am just confused…I have my emotions being tugged in two different directions." He began to trail off thinking of both his pureblood prince and Yori. Kain just stood there confused and dumfounded but decided he'd only cause more impact on his already straining and still growing head-ache, so He decided to leave the matter alone. '_Yori….Kaname…..I don't know!"_ Aido claimed his hands over his ears. The glass crashing onto the floor.

* * *

Kaname looked to the prefect once again, his gaze tracing every little feature of the porcine appearance that was laying tangled in his sheets. He had managed to strip the oy down and pull him onto his bed. Kaname smirked and climbed on top of his prey, pulling the covers over with him. Zero's skin was covered in perspiration, his palm was to his forehead and his eyes were shut. His head was tilted in such a way upward that his neck was in clear view as he panted.

The pureblood had just given his partner his first blow job and now the boy was trembling slightly but not in fear or pain. It was more of a pleasure as his chest heaved and the pureblood began to put the pressure of his own weight onto the Prefect's smaller and delicate form. Anyone could look at the silverette and agree he had a very nicely toned and muscular frame, but one could also see the feminine features as well. It was a rare sight. Because of it being his first time, Kaname tried to be as careful as he could with the other, kissing and nipping at his skin, rolling one of the nubs between his fingers until it hardened along with his lower regions.

"Are you okay? Do you want to continue?" Kaname breathed onto the prefect's chest and licked across it to the other nipple, sucking slightly causing zero the squirm a bit. "Ahh! Kasnam-" He opened his eyes to see three fingers to his mouth. "Suck" Kaname urged and moved them closer to the boy's mouth. Zero closed his eyes and accepted, taking the three digits into his mouth. Kaname shivered at the heat that captured his fingers but continued to please the other, biting softly at Zero's collar bones. Once kaname deemed his fingers will sedated, he slipped them out and kissed the ex-human's forehead lovingly.

Zero was confused at why he had to do that until he felt one other the digit's probe at his entrance causing his worried eyes to widen and him to jump slightly. Kaname straddled Zero's hips to the best of his ability which took little effort needless to say. "Shh…I know it hurts but it will hurt more if I don't do this." He cooed and kissed Zero passionately, chewing at his lower lip to give the hunter something else to focus on as he slipped the first digit into the younger vampire successfully. Zero grunted a bit when Kaname began to thrust his finger in and out of him but focused on the tongue that as trying to enter his mouth.

Kaname waited for the other to adjust to a pleasureful state until he slid the second finger in. Zero's grip tightened on his 'master's' shoulders, but he didn't draw blood. The brunet began to make scissoring motions, stretching Zero for the third and final finger which wasn't long to follow. Once the last finger was slipped in, Zero had been pulled away from kaneme's lips for air, the stretching causing him to yelp lightly. Kaname whispered comforting words into the other's ears as he began to thrust the digits into the other.

Once the whines of pain turned into cries of pleasure, Kaname removed the digits whiched caused Zero to feel very empty. "Are you ready Zero?" Kaname licked at the shell of the prefect's ear then nibbled his earlobe, rolling the skin with his teeth. Zero nodded, breathing a bit heavily as the pureblood aligned himself with his own hips. Kaname looked to his lover's face just to make sure he was okay, which he was then proceeded to push the head of his member into the other's entrance. Thank goodness the walls were built so as to harbor noise from human ears because Anyone who didn't share the walls with Kaname would have heard Zero. Even so, Aido and takuma maybe would have heard due to their keen senses of hearing but the cry could be excused to that of pain.

Kaname took a breath before he began to slowly inch his way further into the other until he was fully sheathed. Zero tried to hold in his moans which disappointed the pureblood because he _did_ want to hear them but Zero probably had the right mindset of things being they were in a Dorm in a School filled with tons of people and suspicious ones at that.

It surprised Kaname that Zero lasted a good while until he finally climaxed onto both of their stomachs, and the tensing of the act caused Kaname to do the same after a few more thrusts. Kaname smiled a bit but he could tell that Zero was exhausted. He didn't wish to cause him anymore pain so he hid the throbbing of his fangs. Maybe later would be a good time, it was more lustful and emotional than a kiss in the vampire realm. "I guess I really do, love you Zero….otherwise I wouldn't have grown to love you more than I did before I claimed you." He was satisfied; this meant that Ichiru didn't get to have Zero first. But it didn't matter, because Zero wasn't a tool to be played. The pureblood listened to his lover's heartbeat then lay his head on the prefect's chest, resting before he had to start his paperwork.

* * *

Ruka yawned and continued reading her book in the main room of the dormitory, her ipod was at a good level while her legs were folded on the couch she was sitting on. Kain walked down the stairs yawning with a hand top his face. "You still up? You are usually asleep before now." Ruka smiled a bit. "I suppose it's strange but I really do wish to finish this novel." Akatski glanced at the cover whilst leaning over the couch. "It must be interesting then?" he said with a very unamused expression.

Ruka decided to change the subject "Why aren't you taking care of Aido? Isn't that brat going to get into trouble?" Akatski was about to part his lips to answer when a very distinct '_I HEARD THAT!'_ came from the stares. The voice of course, belonging to the blond they were speaking of. Ruka smirked and closed her book seeing as she saw no opportunity to finishing the book now.

"Why aren't you in the dorm with Rima?' Kain asked curiously. "Rima is on the phone with her boss about some new fashion show she's going to be in. So far, she doesn't sound to interested." There was a long silence as Ruka reached and sipped her tea until Ichiru walked down the marble steps. "I finished unpacking." His voice rang a bit. "Thank you for allowing me to take hospitality in your dormitory. It is very nice compared to the day dorms." He took a seat on one of the recliners across from the two aristocrats and smiled, leaning his head on his hand. "You vampires needn't be fearful of me~" He started.

Ruka was about to rise and protest but Kain prevented it. 'You're welcome but you heard the rules about the dorms and the ones for that of day are still applied here but are far more stricter, so don't you go and cause any trouble." Aido said from the top of the stairs. He gazed down upon the human with a threatening aura that everyone in the room could read but it wasn't strong enough for his cousins.

"Ichiru…!"

**A/N: wahhhh my hands hurt now. And my back….everything hurts. XD Well here was the new chapter. I apologize for it not being that good. ^^' I may be on break but I have about 83 pages of math and a load of history to top that off. And the history isn't even fun anymore. **** It's all politics and no more wars and guns and stuff. A. Anyway, please ****REVUIEW**** if I should continue~.**


End file.
